


Let's Stop Pretending

by AliceCase923



Series: Was it real or just pretend? [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, AlternateUniverse, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pining, Smut, becamitchell, bechloe - Freeform, chloebeale, pitchperfect - Freeform, pretendAU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCase923/pseuds/AliceCase923
Summary: What started out as pretend AU but then spiralled.All in Beca's POV.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Was it real or just pretend? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712410
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I always enjoyed reading bechloe pretend AUs so I thought I’d give it a go.
> 
> You know me, always a slow burn but this time, I can’t promise a happy ending. I may make it a series but right now, it’s a cliffhanger. Read at your own risk ;)
> 
> This is all in Beca’s POV. At the moment, there is no POV for Chloe yet but again, I might not be able to resist and upload a version with Chloe’s POV.

I’ve been living in New York for almost a year now. I found a two-bedroom apartment and lived with my housemate Chloe. I met her through sparearoom.com, she posted an ad there and I applied. Now here I am.

The place was a good five-minute walk from the studio where I worked and it was great. Chloe’s place of work I learned was a ten-minute walk. She works at a call centre for Apple. 

She’s in the Complaints Department, which I personally think is perfect for her. She has this special way of calming people down and putting them at ease.

We weren’t close but we would have the casual night in with beer or wine and watch trashy reality TV shows such as Married at First Sight or The Bachelor.

On the rare occasion that I would say yes, we would even have a girls’ night out where Chloe invites me to go out with her friends and I feel really special being part of their squad. I never had that growing up. She would even lend me her clothes and do my hair and make up.

I’m not dating anyone at the moment nor am I looking for anyone to date. I just want to focus with work first and be happy where I’m at before I invite another person into my messed up life.

As for Chloe I don’t think she’s seeing anyone right now. There was Dom, who she was seeing for a month and then there was Isabella who she saw for two weeks and Sophia who I honestly thought would last but didn’t. Oh and three day Steve, of course.

At some point, I just gave up getting to know her partners because they never last anyway. Despite her dating history, I loved how Chloe embraced her sexuality. She’s the epitome of love is love.

Our apartment had one car space and Chloe didn’t drive so even though I walked to work I had a car. It was so I can drive to my parent’s place, which was a good 50-minute drive. It’s also slowly becoming our thing where when Chloe is really drunk, she would call me to pick her up wherever and like what I said to her, I didn’t really mind, she could call me anytime and if I could I would.

I visit my parent’s place from time to time on the weekends. On one particular visit, they wanted me to invite Chloe over so I did.

“Hey Chloe, what are you doing this weekend?”

“Nothing yet, what’s up? You wanna go out?”

“Actually my parents, I think you’ve met them once or twice, they wanted to have you over on Saturday, just bring an overnight bag or something.”

“So we can still go out Friday night then?”

“I mean, if you’re going out, I don’t mind.”

“Okay. Let’s do that then.”

“So is that a yes to my parents?”

“Yeah. I’d love to join you.”

“Cool. I’ll let them know.”

“Is that a yes to Friday night?”

“Sure, why not.” I shrugged.

Saturday night at my parents’ with Chloe was not what I expected. Actually, I didn’t know what to expect. I don’t usually invite friends over to my place much less to my parents’. They loved her, which was no surprise. Chloe was just so good with people. 

Sunday morning though was a different story. The one time I have a friend over, the topic over breakfast was about gays, lesbians and same sex marriage. This was triggered by an ad for pride while we were watching the morning news in the living room. But like I said, Chloe was good with people.

“All the bad things happening today is God’s way of punishing us.” My mom blurted out and I could not be more mortified. Both my parents were Catholics. I was raised Catholic too.

Thankfully no one commented. So that was the end of that. But then the ad for pride month came on again.

“That.” My mom points at the TV. “That’s one of the biggest sins, same sex marriage being legalized, I mean it was bad enough to be gay or lesbian, but marrying. What a mockery. Don’t you think?” My mom turned to my dad.

“Yes dear. 100%. But I’m sure like all trends it’ll pass.”

I was seated next to Chloe on the couch. She was on my left. But I just looked down on my coffee. I couldn’t even look at her. I was too embarrassed.

“I don’t think it’s a sin Mrs Mitchell.” Chloe spoke up. “ I think it all boils down to love and I always found love in all forms beautiful. Don’t you think?”

I turned to her and she briefly smiles and winks at me before she was looking at my mom waiting for a response. She wasn’t being disrespectful or anything; in fact she was actually the opposite.

“Oh Chloe dear you are too precious and far too young. Bless your kind heart though.”

I just wished the ground ate me up at this point. I went back to staring at my cup. I didn’t expect Chloe to respond further but she did.

“But love is lovely isn’t it?”

“Yes of course but only between a man and a woman.”

“I believe everyone is capable of love, it shouldn’t have to matter who you love.”

“Alright, let’s stop there.” I felt like I had to butt in. I can see my mom and Chloe going back and forth about this. I grabbed Chloe’s arm and gave it a squeeze. I was mentally begging her to let it go. 

I then turned to my parents and stood up. “I think it’s time for me and Chloe to go so we can prepare for work tomorrow.”

My dad who I think was feeling the same as me stood up as well. “Good idea, Beca. It was so good to see you. And you too Chloe.”

“Thanks for having me Mr and Mrs Mitchell.” Chloe was following me out now.

“See you next time folks.” I said.

“Drive carefully Beca.” My dad said.

“I will.”

I was dreading the drive back to our apartment cause I couldn’t get over what my mom and dad said over morning tea.

I think Chloe sensed it so she was the first to bring it up.

“Hey. Don’t worry about it. It’s all right. I still respect your parents despite their opinions. And I still enjoyed this weekend.”

“Thanks Chloe. I appreciate that. And I am sorry for how they are.”

“Like I said, it’s okay. Actually, I’m sorry. It’s just that I couldn’t sit there and say nothing.”

“It’s okay. Don’t be sorry. I usually just ignore it when they say things like that. I’m really sorry you had to witness that.”

Chloe just smiles and shake her head. She puts on her sunnies and that's my cue to turn up the volume of the radio. We didn’t talk again after that.

When we got home, I just went straight to my room. I don’t know why my parents’ opinions on LGBT really bothered me. I don’t particularly label myself as gay or bi. I’m straight, as far as I knew. But I don’t know, their comments really hurt.

Chloe, thankfully, doesn’t bring up that weekend anymore. A week later, we were having our night in watching The Bachelor. I was having one too many glasses of wine. It was just one of those nights. 

Actually an invitation came in the mail earlier; my parents were going to renew their vows in two weeks. I don’t know why they had to send me a formal invitation.

I was sitting on the floor and Chloe was stretched out on the couch with her wine glass in hand. Without saying anything, I flicked it over to Chloe. The invitation fell on her lap. She put her wine glass down and grabbed the envelope.

I watched her as she read through the invite. 

“Wow at the Hamptons. Fancy.”

I took a big gulp of my wine. “Tell me about it.”

“If you need help in dress shopping, let me know, I would love to go shopping with you.”

I downed my wine and inelegantly put it down on the table and turned to Chloe again. I rest my arm on the couch and I wasn’t expecting it to land on Chloe’s thigh but it did and it didn’t seem to bother Chloe one bit.

“Tell me, how did you know you were gay or bi or whatever?”

“What do you mean? Do you think you’re attracted to women?”

“No, I’m pretty sure not in that way. I was just curious. I mean, you seem to have it all figured out.” 

Chloe just laughs at me. “You are so drunk Beca. No more wine for you.” She was about to reach for the wine bottle at the middle of the table but I beat her to it.

I grabbed the wine bottle before Chloe could and clutched it to my chest.

“No I can do one more.” I poured myself some and spilled some of it on the table. Thankfully no wine was spilled on the carpet. Chloe just kept laughing but she got up to grab paper towel.

“Okay okay, but stop spilling the wine, you’re wasting it.”

She came back and sat closer next to me this time, her knees were literally brushing my shoulder. I just watched her wipe the table and then pour her glass some more wine.

She nudged me with her knee softly. “What about you Beca, how do you know you’re straight?”

“I don’t know. I just know. That’s why I’m asking you. You can’t just ask me the same thing differently.” I looked up to her but then I end up pressing my nose on the skin a little above her knee. “That smells good, what is that?”

“That would be my lotion you dork. But thank you.” 

My nose is still pressed in the area just above her knee. “Is it new? That’s really good. I don’t think I’ve smelt that before.”

“I’ve had the same one since you moved here.”

“Really? That’s odd.” I then stood up and sat next to Chloe. A little too close but again Chloe didn’t flinch and stayed where she is. She was even looking at me with an amused grin.

“What is it Bec?”

“Bec? I like that.”

“Yeah? Well good. I think it’s about time I give you a proper nickname.”

“Just so you know, Beca was a nickname already.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t picture you to be a Rebeca.”

“It’s actually short for Isabeca.” It was my lame attempt at a joke and Chloe only bit her lip. “Anyway not important. So do you want to be my date for my parents’ renewal of vows?”

“Your date?”

“Yeah because how funny would it be if we went there as a couple? My parents would lose it.”

“Woah, who said anything about us being a couple? You’re not going to get me that easy.”

“It’s just pretend. Chill out. You’re not even my type.”

“Excuse me?”

“Get over it. You’re way too hot for my liking.”

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment, or?”

I don’t know what was going on with me, but I suddenly put an arm on Chloe’s shoulders and leaned forward. I even went as far as putting my finger on her lips. “Shhh. Just think about this Chloe, my homophobic parents watching their only daughter all weekend getting all chummy with a girl.”

“Getting chummy? Oh my god I have not seen you this drunk.”

“Come on Chloe, please. I don’t know who else to ask.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think I want to hurt your parents like that. I would also like to be invited back to your parents’ house thank you very much. How about I just find you someone else?”

“Someone else, are you kidding? I won’t be comfortable with anyone else.”

“So you’re comfortable with me?”

“Of course. I live with you.”

“Let’s say I agree. What’s in it for me?”

“Hamptons, free food, unlimited drinks, it’s like we’re going on vacation and I’ll owe you.”

Chloe did think about it for a bit and I was still racking my brains for what else she can get out of this situation. To be honest I think the free booze was my best chance.

“All right, sounds good but only on one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t fall in love with me.”

This took me aback and then I started laughing. I was holding on to my stomach from laughing so hard. I also started to wipe actual tears. What the fuck?

“I’m serious Beca. You can’t fall in love with me.”

“That’s easy. But may I ask why?”

“I don’t want you being confused and mistaking that confusion for love that you have for me. This is my safe zone. I’m going to have to kick you out if anything happens.”

“Stop right there Missy, I think you’re the one overthinking this. You are way too ahead of yourself. Yes you are pretty and hot and nice and I guess every man and woman would fall for you but not me.”

“Really? And what separates you from the rest?”

“Well first of all, I have lived with you for the past nine or ten months and nope sorry to burst your bubble, but no feelings for you.”

“Prove it.”

“What do you mean? How?”

“Well you said you were straight right and you didn’t have feelings for me? Although I’m pretty sure you find me attractive.”

“To be fair, anyone with eyes will find you attractive.”

“So you do find me attractive.” Chloe was smirking.

“But not in that way.”

“Then kiss me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Well, if we’re going to pretend to be a couple, we have to do things that couples do such as kissing. And we have to practice, we can’t just say one thing and act like another thing.”

“Well it doesn’t mean we have to do what couples do. We just pretend that we’re doing what couples do.”

“That’s going to be a problem cause make believe or not, I am a very sweet and touchy girlfriend and I would want my partner to be as comfortable with me. I like you as a housemate and I don’t want things to get weird so before I agree to this so I have to make sure you won’t fall in love with me.”

“And I’m telling you now, I won’t fall in love with you. Why is this such a big deal for you?”

Chloe hesitates but then she smirks. “I think you’re underestimating me, Bec.” Chloe was leaning towards me as she said it.

I gulped. Even I who was straight, had to admit that was a little intimidating.

Chloe laughed again. “Just kiss me so we’ll find out.”

“So if I do kiss you will you be convinced then that I won’t fall for you?”

“Last time I checked, couples don’t only kiss. They do all sorts of other things too.”

I gulped again. This just makes Chloe laugh some more and moved back to her corner of the sofa. 

“Yeah I knew you’d fold. You can’t handle me. You know, I think I’m going to call it a night.” She then gave me a wink and got up. 

“Good night Beca.” She called back to me while walking towards her room.

“Wait. How do I know you won’t fall in love with me? For all I know, you may have a crush on me already.” I said from the sofa.

“Yeah, no. See you in the morning.” That was her only response.

I downed my wine again and got up from the couch myself and chased after Chloe. I caught up with her just in time before she closed her door. She opened her door wider and looked at me.

“What is it?”

I stepped in and grabbed her face with both my hands and kissed her hard. I closed my eyes and kept pushing at Chloe to let me in. I pushed Chloe to a wall and pinned her there. When one of my hands found its way to her waist it made her gasp. I pushed my tongue in as soon as she did and I couldn’t help the moan coming from me cause this was honestly the hottest thing I’ve done and Chloe was not holding back. Her arms somehow found themselves around my neck and she was pulling me towards her too. I froze when I realised my hands were on her bare skin, my right hand somehow found itself under Chloe’s shirt. I pulled my hand out and I opened my eyes and looked at Chloe who was looking back at me already. She was all flushed and her lips were a bit swollen. It didn’t help that we were both breathing heavy.

She still had her arms around my neck so I couldn’t really pull away even if I wanted to. “Wow I didn’t know you had that in you. Now can you still say you won’t fall for me?” 

“That was hot. I think I like kissing you.”

Chloe tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at me.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m going to fall for you.”

“Really?” Chloe then starts to lick her lips. She then leans in and nips at my ear and its doing all sorts of things to me.

“How else can I prove it to you?” I squeaked. It came out like a whisper almost. Chloe was in control now. She pulls back and looks at me straight in the eyes as her hands found their way to the hem of my shirt. She was slowly pulling it up without breaking eye contact with me.

“Are you up for this?”

“For what?” It came out as a whisper. 

“We tell each other what we want to do. You ready? Of course, we can stop whenever you want. You are the one who went into my room so you can also leave whenever you want.”

“And if we do this and I come out not falling in love with you, will you then be my pretend girlfriend?”

“Oh totes.” Chloe’s answer was quick. “But then if you fall for me, then I guess you should start packing.”

“I think you’re the one underestimating me.”

“I won’t lie but you continue to surprise me. You know there’s no going back from this.”

For some reason I didn’t want to back down. “Why can’t you just agree to be my pretend girlfriend?”

“I already told you, pretend or not.”

“I know I know. You’re going to be all touchy feely. So I have to prove I’m immune to that right.”

“Yup!”

“But I don’t know how to do this.” I was slightly embarrassed but it’s the truth. I’ve never been with a girl before.

“You’ve touched yourself before right? Just do the same to me.”

I blushed instantly. “What do you mean? Why won’t you just do your thing and get it over with.”

“That’s not how it works Bec.”

“So, we’re really doing this?” 

“It’s up to you.”

This was a dangerous game. I mean it was bad enough that I kissed Chloe. I looked down to Chloe’s hands that were still holding on to the hem of my shirt. How confident was I with my sexuality? Honestly right now, not so much. But I am competitive and I hated losing. It feels like Chloe was challenging me and I was not going to back down so easily. 

I look down at the hem of my shirt again and as if in a trance I raised both my arms and Chloe lifted the shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. 

I don’t know what got to me but I suddenly grabbed Chloe’s shirt and pulled it over her head as well. Unlike me, Chloe was not wearing a bra anymore.

“Fuck.” I muttered and Chloe just shrugged.

I leaned into her again and when our lips crashed onto each other’s, I let out a moan. Was I turned on? I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on. Is this normal? I could also blame it on the dry spell I’ve been on. Then Chloe was pushing me towards her bed. I was a goner at this point.

I fell to the bed but Chloe was still standing in front of me. I propped myself up and grabbed her hand to pull her in and she fell on top of me willingly. My hands were roaming as soon as she did but I was being sloppy with my hands cause I didn’t know where else to put them.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss and she was giggling. She was straddling me at this point and I can almost feel her warmth. I was averting my eyes to keep me from staring at her breasts.

“Relax.” She then grabbed both my hands and put it on her hips. “It’s okay, you’re alright. You can touch me.”

“See?” She says as she guided my hands at first then let go. I continued to move my hands up and down feeling her ribs. “Slower, really feel me.” She says as she leans back down to me. 

Our faces were so close as my hands slowly explore Chloe. I could feel myself blush so much when I grazed on her side boob. When Chloe bit her lip I pulled her towards me again and kissed her.

We were kissing and Chloe had her body against mine. Then she pulled back and her kisses travelled down my jaw and neck and fuck she was sucking at my neck where I was sure it was going to leave a mark but I didn’t care. I even turned my head to the side to give her more access. I then felt her hands on my bra and I arched my back so she can unclasp them. But instead she stops.

I open my eyes breathing heavily. “Now what?” I didn’t mean it to sound the way it did but it sounded exactly like the way it did, like an impatient horny teenager.

“I think we should stop here. We’ll have plenty of time before your parents’ renewal of vows. And personally I would prefer it when you’re not shitfaced drunk.”

I tried to hide my disappointment but failed miserably. I was pouting. 

“Can I at least stay the night here? I’m too drunk to move.” I said shyly with a little sarcasm.

“Of course.” She then lays on my side and snuggles to the side of my neck. She puts her arm and leg over me, which I welcome and put my arm over hers. I then stiffened as I slowly processed I have an almost naked Chloe snuggled up to me.

When I was able to relax, I kiss the top of her head. I don’t know what made me do that it just seemed right at the time.

“Good night Bec.” 

I kissed the top of her head again. “Good night Chlo.”

I woke up alone on Chloe’s bed. And oh my god, everything that happened last night was slowly coming back to me. Fuck.

“Okay, relax Beca. It was just a kiss.”

I tried to sit up and my head was throbbing. I looked around and found my clothes neatly folded at the foot of the bed. All I could do was shake my head, as I got dressed. 

When I stepped outside, I just followed the smell of coffee and sat at the counter in the kitchen. Chloe looked over her shoulder when she heard me sit down.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Coffee?”

“Yes please.”

“You look terrible, should I be worried? Advil?”

“Thank you yes.” I looked at her and just noticed she was dressed. “And where are you off to?”

“Work. One of the girls from work asked if I could cover for her today. I figured I had nothing else to do so why not.”

“Oh if I had known you had work I wouldn’t have had kept you up last night.” That came out wrong and I was already blushing even before the words came out of my mouth.

Chloe was not fazed. “Actually, I slept well. You’re a really good snuggle buddy.”

“About last night.” I was about to start something again that I didn’t know how to actually go through with.

“What about it?”

‘I could get used to it’ was what I wanted to say. Instead I said, “I’m still not in love with you. See? Now can you be my date?”

It was the truth. It was not that I was in love with Chloe. I’m not. I mean who doesn’t like snuggles? And blushing was human nature.

“You asked me last night how I knew I was bisexual. I’ve been thinking about it. Based from my own experience I guess it started with attraction. For me, there was no difference. I mean I was attracted to people and their personalities. It didn’t matter to me whether it was a boy or a girl. But sex is what sealed the deal for me. As much as I want to explore your sexual awakening with you, I still think it would be best if you just go on a one-night stand or something. I’ll even help you find someone.”

“Chlo we’ve talked about this, I don’t want to do it with anyone else.”

“So you want to do it with me?”

“Yeah.” I admit shyly. “Cause I know you, I’m comfortable with you. We live together. Okay it’s a long shot but let’s say I do fall in love with you? So what, I’ll get over it. I can move on no biggie and then we continue to just being regular housemates. Let’s be real, we’re not even that close. And I trust you.”

We shared a light laugh, which is a relief, especially after my rambling.

“A lot of good points but still think about it. Maybe try watching porn or read stuff.”

I literally choked on my coffee.

“Alright I have to go, see you later.” I was still coughing because of the coffee that went down the wrong pipe. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just go. I don’t want you to be late.” I drink some water. “What time do you finish?”

“3ish. See ya. Happy researching!”

I decided to shower a little after Chloe left. “Might as well wash away the hangover.”

I couldn’t get my head around the term sexual awakening. Was this what was going on with me? 

From the moment I saw Chloe, there was no denying I found her to be beautiful. What’s worse is that she was beautiful inside and outside. I sometimes wished she was a bitch or something but she wasn’t. She was just perfect. But then I never felt anything different until last night. 

“What changed?” That was my biggest question.

I myself am surprised that Chloe is single. The feeling of her lips on mine, how her hands roamed on my body, the feeling of her body against mine… what the fuck? Now I’m fantasizing about my housemate, great.

I turned the shower knob to cold. Holy fuck, was I being turned on by thoughts of last night?

What really caught me off guard last night was how Chloe made me make weird noises. I’m usually quiet in bed, other than the heavy breathing, I don’t usually moan. I can blame my parents for that as most of my sexual encounters were in my room, which is right next to theirs so god forbid they hear me and my boyfriend at that time doing it. For all they know I was a virgin.

I was also unfamiliar with the sounds I was able to make. Will I admit this to Chloe? Never. She’ll think I’m in love with her again. Okay, so she said attraction first. Well that can’t be right cause I already admitted I was attracted to her, but I mean, that’s Chloe, so I don’t think that should count. I’m trying to think of all other attractions I have had with women, I’m trying to remember if any of them made me feel this way. Not once did I have the urge to kiss them. Last night was a new feeling.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. “What’s happening to me?”

I knew one thing for sure. The main thing that was triggering this was my parents’ opinion on the LGBT community. I don’t know, for some reason I was so bothered by it. That’s what got me to thinking. Was this just me trying to rebel against my parents or what?

I put on some comfy clothes and lazed on the couch. I mindlessly turned on the TV and flicked through the channels and settled with shopping network.

I didn’t even realise I fell asleep. I woke up and it was pouring rain. “That’s unexpected it didn’t seem like it was going to rain today.” I grabbed my phone to check the time. It was half past two. 

Without thinking, I jumped out to change out of my sweats. I wore jeans and a shirt with a jacket over. I grabbed another jacket just in case Chloe didn’t bring hers. 

I don’t remember Chloe walking out of the house with an umbrella, so like the awesome housemate that I am, I am going to pick up Chloe from work and with this weather, I decided to take my car.

Parking was terrible, what was I thinking taking my car. It was a little after three when I finally found a spot around the back alley of the corner of Chloe’s building. I quickly grabbed the umbrella and jacket. I was in such a rush that I didn’t realise I left my phone but I figured it was too late to go back and get it now, I was already standing outside Chloe’s building.

“Fuck. I’m cold and I’m wet. What if she’s already left?”

I don’t know if she saw how much my face lit up when I saw her walk outside the glass doors. Oh good she hasn’t seen me, but my heart did this weird thing when I saw she didn’t have an umbrella. “I knew it.”

She just stood there and I can see she’s thinking of whether she should brave the rain or wait it out, so I casually started to walk towards her. She saw me when one of her colleagues walked past and asked her if she needed a ride home. 

“I appreciate it Scott. But my ride’s here.” She was smiling at me. I kept my smirk on.

“Alright, I’ll see you Monday then.” Scott awkwardly walks past me and gives me the knowing nod that I returned.

I hand her the jacket first. “Here. You must be cold.”

Chloe takes it but doesn’t say anything as she wears it.

“Am I winning you over yet pretend girlfriend? Come on.” I offer my arm for her.

She didn’t take it. “The apartment’s this way Bec.” She points her head to the right.

“I drove. Now come here, nerd.”

Chloe was a little taller than me so I put my arm around her waist and pull her to me. She then put her arm over my shoulders so we were cramped under my umbrella. 

It was still a bit of a walk to the car and we were laughing as we both still got pretty much wet from the rain. As soon as we were seated, we were drying ourselves with what we can. Chloe removed her jacket and used that to dry herself. I started the car and jumped a little when Chloe leaned into me and started to dry me with her jacket as well.

“It’s the thought that counts.” She shrugs back to her seat when she saw the jacket wasn’t doing much drying and put on her seatbelt.

I wasn’t sure if it was just me or the heaters I turned on, but the short drive back to the apartment was hot. Chloe tried to make small talk with me, but to be honest I was spacing out.

I know she can tell by now that I was being weird. Even the elevator ride to our apartment was awkward. We were on opposite ends of the elevator and when we got off, Chloe fell back and let me step out first. She was just following me as I fumbled around to look for the keys.

I got the keys but I don’t know why I couldn’t get the fuckin’ thing in the thing. I was getting frustrated. I froze when I felt Chloe’s body pressing into my back. It’s like she was hugging me from behind. 

“Here. Let me.” She says and I can feel her warm breath on my neck. She rested her chin on my shoulder as she reached out to grab the keys from my hand and swiftly unlocked the door. She opened it and released me from that torture as she allowed me to step in first.

She dangled my keys in front of me and I took it. I removed my shoes and jacket first and turned around to watch Chloe remove her own shoes. 

“Fuck it.” I say as I pin Chloe to our door very much similar to last night and kissed her again. I put one hand on her neck to keep her in place but she was kissing me back with the same intensity.

“What’s happening?” Chloe asked when we broke from our kiss.

I just smiled and grabbed her hand. I led her to my room this time. We kissed again and clothes were coming off way faster than last night.

She was on top of me again and we were both fully naked. She stops again and this brings me so much déjà vu feel from last night.

“Do you really want me to beg?” I asked.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Chlo, I’m a big girl. I can handle it.”

“Tell me what you want me to do then.”

“Just fuck me please, just.” I was cut off by Chloe’s kiss. If I didn’t know she was holding back before now I know for sure she was not holding back this time. 

I gasped when I felt her right hand start massaging my left boob and her thumb and finger flicking, rubbing and pulling on my nipple. I was all Chloe’s now. I missed her lips right away when she pulled back as her kisses travelled down my neck and my legs started to part and Chloe put one leg in between. I don’t know when I started grinding on her leg but I do and that’s where I found myself. I lost it when she brought her mouth to one of my breasts, sucking and playing with my erect nipple with her tongue. 

“You like that?” I hear Chloe but all I could respond with was a whimper. “You want more? I have to hear it Bec.”

She continued to squeeze and caress my breasts and my arousal was beyond me. I did not know this about myself but holy shit was I going to get an orgasm from Chloe simply giving my nips some love.

“Yes please.” I say out of breath.

“Try to keep still.” She says. I arch my back towards her and she caught my breast with her mouth again. I drew a sharp breath and gripped on the sheets. It was sensational. I was slowly becoming blind. I was learning so much about myself. All at the same time.

Chloe releases one of my nipples with a pop and looks up at me. “I think I just found your sweet spot.” She teases.

“Is this okay?” She asks gently when my eyes met hers. I didn’t know what she was pertaining to until I felt two fingers in my centre. All I could do was nod and grind into her some more. I was back to the moaning louder than the night before.

“Shh. I got you.” Chloe was kissing me in between while her fingers continued to play with my clit, increasing the pressure. “You’re so wet.” 

I cling on Chloe tight as her fingers kept on the pressure but when she inserted two fingers in, I was back to gripping the sheets and opened my legs wider for Chloe.

“Faster baby please.” 

I leaned back with my eyes shut as Chloe sucked on my neck while continuing with the rhythm. I knew I wasn’t going to last long when Chloe found her other hand playing with my breast. 

“I’m coming.” It started with a whisper and Chloe increased her rhythm. I became more frantic. My eyes were shut. When I felt Chloe’s mouth in between my legs that’s what pushed me to the edge.

“I’m coming I’m coming I’m.”

So that’s what an orgasm felt like. I lay there exhausted after. She was still rubbing my centre and I jerked from the movement. I dared to open my eyes and looked to Chloe with her most gentle blue eyes on mine but then she brings her two fingers into her mouth and licks them clean. 

“Fuck me. That’s hot.” I didn’t even care if I said that out loud.

She giggles and leans into me and started kissing me passionately. I broke the kiss. I could taste myself from Chloe’s mouth and it was the hottest thing I’ve ever done.

“Wait, shouldn’t I be doing anything to you too? It’s not fair for you.”

“It’s okay. We’re not in a rush.” Chloe settled down next to me and lifted her arm to invite me in to snuggle. I turned to her and rested my head on her bare chest. I put my arm over her hips at first, drawing circles at the curve.

“You’re really good you know.”

My head was shaking as Chloe was laughing. I then found my hand playing with her breasts while she calms down from her laugh. Her heavy breathing encouraging me that I was doing something right and that I should keep going.

But then Chloe grabbed my hand and held it back over to her hips and intertwined our fingers. 

“Don’t start anything, you can’t finish.” She simply says. She was right I was exhausted. All I could do was look up to her and placed a lingering kiss on her jaw. 

“Thank you.” I whisper to her before I gave in to sleep while Chloe softly hummed and played with my hair. It was the last thing I remember.

I woke up alone again but this time on my own bed. Just like the other morning, my clothes were neatly folded at the foot of the bed.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I had hickeys all over my chest and my neck.

I saw Chloe on the couch watching TV. She hasn’t seen me yet and as if on autopilot, I walk behind to where she was, held her face with both hands and kissed the top of her head. 

I was internally panicking. What the fuck was I doing?

It was only until I looked down to see Chloe looking up at me with a smile that I was able to relax. “What was that for?”

I hopped on the couch trying to look cool, thanking my luck today that I didn’t fall on my face.

“Look at what you’ve done.” I showed Chloe my neck.

She chuckled. “Sorry I got carried away.” But I could tell she wasn’t sorry at all.

“So I was thinking. Well I was thinking about what you said.”

“Are you going to ask me to be your date again?”

“Sort of yes. But hear me out.”

“By all means.” Chloe crossed her arms and waited for me to continue.

“I realised I was being a dick. I was going to put you in a position that you weren’t comfortable with. My parents may not be perfect and were very wrong in the things they said but you’re right, hurting them is not the answer.”

I looked to Chloe trying to search for any indication of what she was thinking. But her facial expression remained the same. It was almost a bit stoic. 

“I still want you to come with me to my parents’ renewal of vows, but not as my pretend girlfriend, but as my friend or as my housemate or whatever you wanna call it. I hate going to those events and I feel like I’ll enjoy it if I have you there with me. We can get you your own room if you want. You can even go home earlier.”

She remained silent but I can see now she had her thinking face on.

“Okay. I’m done now, please say something.” I don’t know why I was so nervous about this.

“I always thought we were friends. Now I'm starting to second-guess that. Why wouldn’t you think we were friends?”

“Really?” I sighed. “I don’t know, after last night, I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to be friends with me.”

“Why not? Last night was okay, right?”

“Last night was great.” My cheeks went all warm and red at the thought.

“We can still pretend if it’ll make you feel better. I saw how bothered you were by their comments. I was sort of looking forward to seeing the look on their faces actually.” 

“Right?” I agree in an instant. “But then again I do still want to have you over for the weekends with my parents to make it bearable. So, friends?” I offered my hand.

“Friends.” And we shook on it.

“That’s a yes to you being my ‘plus one’ right?”

“Yes it is.”

“Okay I just wanted to make sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don't even have to pretend anymore...

The two weeks flew by and I haven’t seen much of Chloe. I was honestly starting to get paranoid. Was she avoiding me? Is she regretting what happened? The longer I don’t get to talk to Chloe the more I was overthinking. The whole thing was driving me crazy. 

Was the sex that good that it was worth losing Chloe? The sex was too good, but was it worth it.

“Okay Beca, spill. You’re starting to make me anxious too.” Cynthia Rose said to me one day at work.

“What?”

“Tell me what’s been bothering you. You’ve been at this for more than a week now. I thought it was just one of your mood swings.”

I figured I had to talk to someone about this. I’ve known CR from when we interned together and now we were working together. She was actually a really good friend of mine. “Over beers later after work?”

“You’ve got first two rounds.” She winked.

The next time I was able to properly talk to Chloe was on the Friday when we found ourselves packing for the weekend.

“I am actually really looking forward to this weekend. I have had such a shitty week at work and my friends keep setting me up with these randoms cause they’re convinced I just need to get laid.”

Okay, so I really was just overthinking it. I was sort of relieved that she was just stressed with work and that she wasn’t avoiding me. But at the same time, I wanted to know what was bothering her and make her feel better.

“Did it work?” I asked before I could stop myself.

“Which one?” Chloe snapped back.

“Nothing.” I don’t think it did since she was still a bit cranky.

She covered her face in her hands for a second. “Sorry. I promise I’ll be in a better mood when we’re there.”

We just exchanged smiles and went back to our packing. The actual renewal of vows was on Sunday but my parents also invited everyone who could make it to dinner on Saturday night.

“What do you say if we leave tonight? That way we’ll have a whole day tomorrow to just relax. And the hotel has a pool, gym, sauna or we could go to the beach to lift your spirits.”

It was the first time Chloe smiled since she came home from work. “We could do that?”

“Yeah I’ll just call the place now and say we’re on our way. We could also have drive thru on the way to save time?”

“Yes! Leave in half an hour?”

“I can do that.”

Chloe’s excitement was infectious. We were an hour in to our spontaneous trip. We have just been singing along to the radio. Next thing I knew Chloe was snoring in the passenger seat. If I weren’t the one driving I would’ve taken a photo. She looked so cute.

I parked the car and Chloe woke up as soon as I did.

“We’re here? Sorry. Was I gone for long? I don’t even remember when I fell asleep. You good? What time is it?”

“Yeah don’t worry. I’m glad you were able to rest. Quarter to 9. Lets go?”

The owners that greeted us led us to our room as well.

“Mr and Mrs Mitchell are already here and a few of the other guests. Enjoy your stay and if you need anything please don’t hesitate to give us a ring.”

“Thank you so much.”

Chloe and I looked around the room as soon as they left us. It was decent sized with a queen bed and a balcony. 

Chloe was the first one out to the balcony then I heard her squeal. I ran out to her.

“What is it?” 

“We have a Jacuzzi! It’s perfect! We should go in.” She skips past me and went to the bathroom with her bag. Next thing I know her hair was up in a bun and she was in her robe.

“Come on Bec. Don’t just stand there. Your turn to change.” 

I quickly turned around to hide my blush. I grabbed my bikini and the other robe that was hanging and went to the bathroom.

I was getting nervous. This is the first time that I’ll be close to Chloe again since that night and I may have had sex dreams about her once or twice. But it didn’t mean anything. I was also touching myself more cause just thinking about Chloe’s kiss and touch are doing things to me.

When I stepped outside, Chloe was already in the Jacuzzi. She had also dimmed the lights. She smiled when she saw the two glasses and a bottle of wine I had with me. 

“That’s perfect. Come in here already, the water’s warm.”

I hand her glass of wine and set the rest on the table beside the tub. I heard Chloe giggling when I removed my robe. I raised an eyebrow at her.

“What’s so funny?”

She had that mischievous grin that brought warm feelings to my middle cause I know that look. “Nothing.” She says as she took a sip of her wine.

I knew it wasn’t ‘nothing’ but I decide to let it go. I’m just glad she’s back to her cheery self.

I settled in right next to her and damn she was right, the water was warm and it was so soothing. I grabbed my glass of wine and raised the glass towards Chloe.

“Thank you for agreeing to be my plus one.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” 

We clinked our glasses and leaned back after that. Our shoulders, legs and arms were touching casually. It was really distracting for me. I wonder if she feels that too. I turned to her and watched her for a bit. She had her eyes closed but her lips curved up slowly.

“What?” She said with her eyes closed.

“You can talk to me you know. If you just need to rant to someone about your work or your bad days, I’m here to listen. It might make you feel better than bottling up your feelings. Maybe talking about it with me can help.”

She chuckled but remained silent.

“I think you can help in more ways than you give yourself credit for.” She kept her eyes closed. “You know I can feel you staring at me.”

“I wasn’t trying to hide it.” I took a deep breath and exhaled. It can’t be the wine. So it’s probably the constant physical contact, or the warmth of the water or just the fact we were here in our small getaway. “I’m going to kiss you, okay?”

She didn’t respond so I wasn’t sure. When I didn’t move, she turned to look at me for the first time and I was stunned for a bit. How did I manage to end up here with Chloe?

“Well. What are you waiting for?” She simply said.

That’s all it took. I leaned into her and held her face with my hands and that’s when it hit me. Holy fuck.

“Oh you naughty little you.”

“What?” She asked all innocent.

Chloe had been naked next to me in the tub this whole time. “Come here.” I pulled her to me and spread my legs so she can settle in between. She relaxed into me and pressed her back on my chest. I could feel her hands roam but I grabbed both of them with mine.

“Nope. Tonight you’re just literally going to lean back and relax. I got you this time.” I whispered to her. Then I gently lifted her chin so I can give her a quick kiss. 

She rests her head on the space between my shoulder and neck as my mouth travelled down to her jaw. 

“No hickeys Bec. My dress.”

I chuckle at that and rolled my eyes even though she can’t see. “Fair enough.” Then started to nibble at her ear. My hands were roaming too. I was watching Chloe’s reactions with how I was touching her. With her hands over mine, we traced her body together. I massaged her boobs and drew circles on her chest. I gently squeezed and played with her nipples with my thumb. Chloe just had her eyes closed, moaning and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. It was very sexy.

I can feel her grinding her ass on my centre and it was like a jolt to me. I couldn’t look away from her face, the way she was biting her lip. I leaned in for a kiss as I kept teasing her. She gets impatient and her hand leads mine to between her legs.

I pressed my palm on hers and the reaction is instant and I started rubbing up and down while I pressed harder. She had her eyes shut and broke the kiss. I can feel her squirming as my other hand held her in place.

“Keep going.” She whimpers.

Then just like how I would do it with myself, I insert two fingers in and up the pressure and rhythm right away as I sense the urgency in Chloe’s movements.

“Just let go.” I whisper to her ear.

“Faster.” And I do as she says. She held on to the side of the tub and the other on my arm. 

I can feel Chloe tense up and I feel like I came with her just by watching her come undone. She relaxes back into me and I wrapped my arms around her tight as our breathing go back to normal. I kissed the top of her head and heard her yawn.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed so you can rest.”

“Maybe my friends were right after all. I just needed to get laid.”

I let Chloe wash up first and I took that time to reflect. Was I coming to terms with my sexuality? I couldn’t help but wonder if I was attracted to women in general or just Chloe. So what does it mean if I’m attracted to Chloe. It doesn’t have to be in a romantic way right.

When I got out the shower. I could see Chloe was already asleep. I tucked her in and went to the other side of the bed.

I turned out the lights and closed my eyes. I really tried to sleep but I couldn’t. I don’t know if it was cause Chloe was right here beside me or my realization that I was attracted to her but not in the romantic kind of way or I was just plain horny. I kept tossing and turning. Until I felt Chloe’s arm on me as she scoots closer to me. Chloe wrapped me in her arm and started to massage my head with the other.

“What’s wrong? Why can’t you sleep?”

“I don’t know.” I huffed.

Chloe just hummed a response but kept playing with my hair and stroked my arm.

“I think we should do friends with benefits.” I squeaked. 

“What?” I felt Chloe froze and stopped stroking my hair. Yeah me too, ‘what?’ that’s exactly what I would say. And then I thought fuck it; I already put it out there. I turned to face her, which was not very helpful cause now I’m face to face with her chest and I stare at the elephants on her pajama top.

“You know fuck buddies, whatever you wanna call it. If you’re okay with that sort of thing. No strings attached of course.” I was desperate and I was honestly getting insatiable. I thought I was going to explode the last two weeks. And I can’t get enough of Chloe. It’s a bit of an exaggeration but still. 

“Will you be okay?”

“Yeah think about it, we’re both single and we live together already so it’ll be more convenient. We can also stop at anytime for whatever reason whenever one of us decides to call its quits.”

I can’t believe what I was saying. I think being in the dark was making me brave.

“Or if we start seeing other people?”

“Yeah or if we start seeing someone. What do you say?” It was encouraging that Chloe hasn’t totally trashed the idea.

“You really continue to surprise me.”

“So is that a yes?” 

“You know when I found out about my sexuality, my parents were very supportive but I still found it to be overwhelming. How are you taking it?”

I continue to stare at the elephants on Chloe’s pajama trying to distract myself. “I don’t know. I think what really scares me is how well I’m handling it you know. Like I’m still waiting for the meltdown but it’s not happening. I know my parents won’t be supportive but I have friends who are and I know I have you.”

I look up to Chloe and was a bit surprised to see her looking back at me. I thought she was sleepy.

“That’s good. And yes you do have me. Just take it slow and be kind to yourself.”

I wiggled to move upward so that we were face to face.

“Are you sleeping soon?” I was whispering again. 

Chloe had that look again. I wonder if I was that obvious. “That depends. What did you have in mind?”

I licked my own lip and looked down at Chloe’s. Just like that, the temperature in the room changed. I slowly leaned in. She wasn’t turning away but I still felt like I had to ask. “Can I?”

Chloe just rolls her eyes and meets mine. We kiss slowly at first and then it becomes more passionate. I shift my position and move on top of Chloe.

Chloe had her usual buttoned up pajama tops. If she only knew the fantasies that I have of unbuttoning her out of these alone. I continue to kiss her as my hands undid one button at a time. 

I exposed Chloe’s breasts and sat straight up to admire Chloe. My hands cupped each breast and squeezed softly, kneading each one. Next thing I know Chloe’s hands found their way under my shirt and started to do the same to my breasts. But the effect on me was double. I leaned back and started to grind Chloe’s stomach. 

“Fuck.” I breathed out. “That feels so good.”

Chloe pulled on my shirt and I knew what she wanted. I pulled it over my head and tossed it aside.

Before I reached my climax from the nipple play, I leaned down and copied what Chloe did to me last time. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this.” I sucked at her nipples and the soft moans coming from Chloe was making me brave. I start to tease her by pulling her boxer shorts lightly.

I kissed her again and bite on her lower lip. “I want to taste you. Like really taste you.” I say to Chloe and she nods. So I roll off on top of her and stand up. I go to the foot of the bed and pull Chloe towards me. I felt her breath hitch as I pull away her boxer shorts. I part her legs and kneel in front of her. Her eyes were dark and I keep my eyes on hers as I capture her centre with my mouth. 

I expected to wake up alone again but as soon as it registered there was something heavy leaning against me. I opened my eyes to red hair and a sleeping Chloe. It was the first time I woke up next to Chloe, last night must’ve really exhausted her too. I mean we were like rabbits going at it last night.

I smiled and slowly turned to check the time, 7:16am. It is still way too early. I was about to go back to sleep and snuggle Chloe when I heard knocking on our door. Fuck I was naked. “Where are my clothes?” I removed myself from Chloe and scramble for my clothes. 

The knocking persisted. “Just a minute!” I called out. I quickly took a peek at the peephole and saw my mom. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck.” I ran back to Chloe and knelt beside her.

“Who’s there babe?” She mumbled.

So our relationship has leveled up to that but I can’t think of that now. “It’s my mom.”

“Open it then.”

“Wait, let me just button you up first babe.” I emphasized the word babe. 

I hear her laugh and all she does is lift the blanket off her so I can button up her top but she doesn’t even move nor open her eyes.

“You know this would be much faster if you were helping me.”

“I’m too sleepy. That’s your own doing anyway.”

The knocking became louder. I pull back the covers for Chloe and ran to the door. I fixed myself up quickly and opened the door to greet my mother.

“Mom! Hi!”

She walks straight in. “The owners said that a cute couple arrived last night and was staying in this room. Did you bring a boy, Rebeca?” 

“What? No they must have been mistaken.” 

Then she turns to me with a raised eyebrow when she saw someone sleeping on the bed. “Then who’s that?”

As if on cue, Chloe then turns and comes out from under the covers. She yawns and then greets my mom. “Good morning Mrs Mitchell. It’s lovely to see you again.”

“Why Chloe dear! Beca didn’t tell me she was going to bring you. I’m glad you’re here.”

“It was a last minute thing. Congratulations by the way.” Chloe was now sitting up. I was smiling like a moron cause in the inside I was patting myself on the back. Imagine if I had not buttoned her up.

“Thank you dear. Now you two get dressed and join us for breakfast.”

“We will be down in twenty.”

Then my mother turns to me and walks herself out. As soon as the door closed, I crashed to the bed.

“Holy shit that was close.” I said a bit muffled. If only my mom knew how many orgasms we had on this bed alone.

I look up to Chloe then we both started laughing. She then slaps me in the butt twice. “Come on Bec, you heard your mom we have twenty minutes. And I’m really hungry.”

I was wearing denim shorts and a t-shirt. When I saw Chloe I realised how serious she was about not giving her any hickeys cause she came out of the bathroom wearing a floral dress above the knees with spaghetti straps. 

“You look nice.”

“Why thank you.”

We follow the signs that lead to the café and restaurant.

Chloe grabbed my arm as soon as we smelled coffee. “Coffee would be so good right now.”

“Come on, help me find my parents, the sooner we find them the sooner we get coffee.”

We then start looking around and we spot them somewhere close to the windows in the back. They were with another older couple, they look oddly familiar but I couldn’t really recognise them. 

Why didn’t I ask my parents for the guest list?

“Beca Mitchell?” I heard someone call from behind me and I froze. I now know who was at our table. Mr and Mrs Davis.

Chloe looked behind and turned. I followed slowly. Charlotte went her way to me and hugged me.

“How are you? I’ve missed you. You look great.”

“Hey.” Of course she’s here.

That’s all I could say and then I did this weird laugh thing. I don’t know what I was doing. I didn’t even think about the possibility of seeing Charlotte here and as if Chloe could feel my distress, she thankfully jumps in to save me.

“Hi I’m Chloe. It’s nice to meet you. Beca and I are housemates.”

“Charlotte Davis. It’s nice to meet you too. So you live together? Beca and I used to go to school together. We’re very close.”

“Let’s catch up some more on the table and sit so we can eat.” I tug on Chloe’s arm. 

It was a round table and I sat next to my mom and offered Chloe to sit next to me. Charlotte then sat next to Chloe.

“Mrs Mitchell. Mr Mitchell good to see you again.”

“Chloe, always good to see you. Welcome.” Mr Mitchell says.

“Beca, you remember Charlotte and her parents.”

“Of course Dad. Mr and Mrs Davis, nice to see you.”

“How are you Beca? Are you still in the same recording company?”

“Yes sir, still the same one.”

“Working with anyone I would know?” Charlotte asks.

“No I don’t think so.” I suddenly remembered Chloe’s coffee craving. I tapped her thigh. “Have you ordered your coffee yet?”

“Yep, I got you one too. You did want one, right?”

“Yes, thank you. What are you having? Bacon and eggs as well?”

“Bacon and eggs.” And we nod our heads together. Then she leans closer to me and whispers. “You have to fill me in on what’s happening here.” She was teasing me. Of course she would find this whole thing entertaining. 

“I don’t know what to feel about you enjoying this.”

“I like watching you squirm.” She was really genuinely enjoying this and that innuendo. What a jerk.

I playfully nudge at her and we were giggling like high schoolers. We also got a little too excited when our coffees arrived. I hear Charlotte clear her throat.

“So what do you do Chloe?”

Chloe turned to Charlotte again. “I currently work at a call centre taking complaints for Apple.” 

“Do you see yourself doing that for the next five years?” was Charlotte’s follow up question.

I was about to go full on protective mode but Chloe beat me to it. “Who knows where I’ll be five years from now or what I would be doing. I don’t often look that far ahead. What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m an Editor for a magazine.”

“How nice. Fashion, travel, current events, celebrity gossip?”

“A bit of everything to be honest.”

“Ahh. Good for you.” Chloe says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

She turns her attention back to me. “So what is it exactly that you do again? I don’t think I ever asked you that. All I know is you work at that fancy building I walk pass on my way to work everyday.”

“I’m a music producer. But I’m just starting. I used to intern at Residual Heat back in college and when they had an opening I applied so that’s what I’ve been doing for the past ten months or so.”

“Wow the real thing. That’s amazing. So that’s what all the equipment you had in your room. Oh my god, you’re going to be famous one day.”

“Nah, I’m more of the behind the scenes type.”

“So you make music? How come you never make me listen to any?”

“I did play some in the car on the way here but I guess you missed out on that. Maybe on the drive home?”

She playfully slaps me on the shoulder. “That’s not fair. Really though, I wanna hear them.”

Charlotte butts in again. She was obviously listening in on our conversation. 

“It’s crazy how we ended up where we are considering we both took English Literature in college, right Becs? Those were the days.” 

“So how long have you known each other?” Chloe asked us both.

“Too long.” I say and Chloe gives me a warning look as if saying ‘be nice’. I sighed. “Charlotte and I used to be neighbours. We met when we were twelve or thirteen I think.”

“Oh. And, sorry, how old are you now?” 

“I’m turning twenty-four in a few months. What about you?” God we didn’t even know how old each other was.

“I just turned twenty-five. Don’t you remember?”

“What? When?!”

“Remember that weekend we went to your parents. We went out that Friday.”

“That was your birthday for real? I thought you just wanted free drinks from the bar.”

Chloe laughs and holds on to my arm. “You’re silly Bec.”

I forgot Charlotte was still here. “So what about you Chloe, do you plan on attending college?” I couldn’t help the glare I gave Charlotte. That’s just plain rude. She just looks at me with a ‘What?’ face.

I looked at Chloe but again she doesn’t appear to be bothered by it.

“I’ve actually already done undergrad. I have a degree in biology.”

Charlotte and I turned to Chloe at the same time. “What?” We asked at the same time as Chloe alternately turned to look at us both.

Chloe just shrugged. “Yeah. It’s my pre-med.”

“What?” We ask again at the same time.

“I just got my MCAT results. I’m hoping to get in Downstate.”

Charlotte’s jaw dropped. And I just hugged Chloe. “Oh my god Chlo, congratulations. How come I’m only hearing about this now?”

“I don’t know, I guess it never came up. I mean I didn’t know you were a music producer so I guess we’re even.”

I was dumbfounded at how much I was learning about Chloe. I didn’t know what to feel. I guess we never really talked about ourselves with each other despite living together. 

When we finished eating, the parents excused themselves first leaving the three of us. 

Chloe stood up next. “Where are you going?” I asked her.

“I might go for a swim or walk to the beach.”

“I’ll join you.” 

Chloe then looks to Charlotte then back at me. “I think you guys have to talk. I’ll be fine.”

“But I want to go to the beach too.” I whined.

“How about this, I’ll just hang around the hotel and find whatever I can do while you talk and then we go to the beach after.”

“Okay. That sounds like a plan.”

“Alright. I’ll go ahead. It was nice to meet you again Charlotte. I'll see you later.”

“You too. Thanks Chloe.” She even holds Chloe’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

Chloe just smiles at her and walks away. So I was left alone with Charlotte.

“I like her. If it wasn’t for her I don’t think I’ll ever get you alone.”

“What do you want Charlotte?”

“Oh come on Becs. It’s been years now. And you’ve broken up with Jesse already. I miss you. I miss my best friend. Why don’t we try to start over?”

“It doesn’t matter that we broke up. You still slept with my boyfriend and talked bad about me to our other friends. That’s not cool. Like you said, it’s been years. We’re not best friends anymore.”

“Is it cause you have a new best friend?”

“That would be none of your business.”

“I never told you why I did it.”

“I don’t really care Charlotte. So if that’s all you want to talk to me about, I’m not interested. Can I go now?”

“Becs I loved you. I still do. I love you. And I’m sorry, I was young and stupid and in love. I respected you didn’t have feelings for me like that and I understand. But it was hard for me. I really am sorry but you know hurt people hurt and I’m not proud of that.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I never thought you’d be into girls but what’s going on with you and Chloe?”

“What about me and Chloe?”

“Well, I think you like her. And that gives me hope. Am I wrong?”

“Of course I like her. She’s my housemate.”

“So you don’t like like her?”

“Dude. What’s wrong with you? I don’t even think she’s into girls.” I don’t know why I was lying. No actually I do know.

“Really? I guess I’ll find out for myself. You wouldn’t mind right?”

“She’s my housemate. I live with her. She’s off limits. That’s just weird.”

“No it’s not. You’re the one making it weird.”

“Look whatever it is that happened between us, let’s just keep it that way. You know, stay in your lane and I’ll stay in mine. Just in case I’m not clear, Chloe is in my lane. And I don’t really want to be friends with you anymore, so.”

“You just don’t want to share your hot friend.” 

Is this girl being serious right now? One second she’s confessing her love for me then she wants to flirt with Chloe. Someone can’t make up her mind.

“So how long have you known?”

“Known what?”

“That you’re into girls too.”

“That’s not really something I want to talk to you about.”

“Oh come on Becs. For old times’ sake.”

“Can we make this weekend tolerable for us both and let’s just let each other be.”

“Well I’m not the one who brought my hot housemate. And good luck later. Jesse will be here too. He should be arriving shortly.”

Great. “Can I go now?”

“What can I do Becs to have you back?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Cutting people out of my life was easy for me. I can see Charlotte was sincere but I just don’t want to waste any time and effort with her.

“Can we catch up properly? Can I join you and Chloe?”

“I’m not really up for that. I’m sorry.”

“What room are you in by the way?”

“I’m leaving now.”

I got up and walked away. “See you later at dinner!” I heard Charlotte calling to me. I don’t even look back.

I checked my phone when I was by the entrance. I have a text from Chloe saying she would be in the outdoor pool area. I couldn’t be bothered to change to my swimwear. I just wanted to find Chloe.

I saw her by the edge of the pool with a drink in her hand.

“Isn’t it a bit too early for piña coladas?”

“Never too early. Did you want some?” 

I grabbed the drink she was offering. I did need some. I can’t stay sober for this and sat by the edge of the pool dipping my feet.

“Why don’t you just join me?”

“I was too lazy to change.”

“Boo, no fun. So how’d it go? She totally had the hots for you. Why didn’t you ask her to be your girlfriend?”

“First of all, eww. Second of all how did you know that?”

“Oh come on Bec. She was so getting jealous back there.”

“Yeah she was cause she wanted you. She was hitting on you the whole time.”

“You’re so dense sometimes. Don’t you see what she’s doing? She’s using me to make you jealous or to get a reaction from you but you are one cold-hearted bitch. What did she do to you?”

It was only 10:30am and we were getting hammered by the pool. I told her everything about Charlotte, Jesse. I even went as far as telling her about my ex boyfriend Luke in case he also shows up.

“Wait see, that’s her odd tactic, she tries to hit on people close to you to make you jealous. I can’t believe you had no clue about her feelings for you. I felt it as soon as we saw her. She’s okay looking and successful and your parents get along, why didn’t you go for her?”

“I wasn’t into girls at that time.”

“What about now?”

“After what she did, fuck that. I don’t want to have anything to do with her.”

“Is Jesse brunette too?”

“Yeah, why?”

“So brunettes are your type huh.”

“Fuck off.” I splash water at Chloe. But you know what, one way or another, you being here is justified.”

“What do you mean?”

“Imagine if I didn’t have you here, I would probably go home.” It was the truth. I would be running away and be back in the apartment by now.

“You wouldn’t. I think you and Charlotte would’ve get it on. Actually you still can. Just put a sock on the door or something.” She’s having a little too much fun with this.

“Stop saying that.” I try to slap her shoulders but I missed and I was literally falling into the water and Chloe. There were a lot of squeals and laughter.

“You are such a bitch.” I say to her once my head was above water. “You did that on purpose.” I was in the pool in my denim shorts and white tee. Great. I bet my nips can be seen through the bra I was wearing.

“That was all you Bec. It’s what you call karma.” Chloe lifted herself out of the pool. She put on her dress and grabbed her towel. “Come on lets get you out of there and changed.” She held out her hand for me and I took it.

Instead of helping myself come up out of the water, I held tighter and tugged. She caught on what I was trying to do right away. “You wouldn’t dare.”

I just laughed and nodded. “Oh yes way.” And I pulled and Chloe was falling back into the water with me.

“That was our only towel you dork! What a sore loser you are. I had nothing to do with you falling into the water.” Chloe kept splashing water into my face but I couldn’t stop laughing. Eventually she was laughing with me.

“But seriously. Thanks for being here.” I sincerely said to her when all the splashing stopped.

“Anything for the free booze. For real this time, can we go up to our room now?”

“Why? What do you want to do to me?”

“Many things.” She winks and gets out of the water again. “Now help yourself. I’m not falling for that again.” She says to me as she starts to walk back to the hotel.

“Hey wait for me!”

We didn’t stay in the room long. We changed into beachwear and hung our wet clothes and towel. We decided we had plenty of time to hang out at the beach before the dinner tonight.

“Alright, we have everything?”

“Yes, now come on.” I said clutching to the backpack. 

It was a short walk to the beach. We were both quiet. Chloe kept randomly taking pictures of the scenery.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking. Why were you so stressed? It seems like life is going well for you. I mean med school, wow.” I really couldn’t get over it. Not that I thought Chloe wasn’t smart. I just didn’t see that coming. It was a pleasant surprise.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” 

“No, please don’t take it the wrong way. I’m just, you know, I picture med students as nerds like with glasses and braces, boring stuck up people.”

“So you’re saying since I’m hot and know how to have fun I can’t be in med school.” Chloe stopped and turned to me with her eyebrows raised.

“No, that’s not what I meant. I don’t know how to save this.” I face palmed.

She shoulder bumped me as we continued to walk. “I’m just kidding. I know what you mean. I’m the same with you. I always pictured music producers to be cool and charismatic and tall.” She says to me with a smirk.

“Alright alright, very funny. I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m amazed at how much I don’t know about you and we’ve been living together for almost a year.”

“Maybe that’s why we can live together in peace. You’re easy to live with and it’s only going to get better.” She added with a wink.

We found a spot on the beachfront. We ordered a couple of coronas this time and burritos.

“You never answered me.”

She looks at me confused.

“Is everything okay with work?”

“Ah yes. I like what I do. I like the people I work with and I like our little routine. But work won’t allow me to work part-time. So when I start with med school, I might have to quit my job and I don’t really want to do that yet. It’s just hard for me to let go of this part of my life.”

I didn’t know what to say so I panicked and let out a snort. Now I can definitely blame the alcohol.

“What’s so funny?” She asks me.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I kept nagging you to tell me what’s wrong and now that you did I’m kicking myself cause I don’t really know what to say to make you feel better.”

Chloe smiles. “You don’t have to say anything. Sometimes it’s just nice to say stuff out loud. Wanna go for a swim?”

“Yeah. Maybe it’ll help us sober up.”

The water was calm and clear blue and it was slightly low tide. So we were just sitting by the water basking in the sun. 

I wanted to know more about Chloe. “So siblings. You already know I’m an only child. What about you?”

“Same, I’m an only child as well. Very spoiled. What do your parents do by the way?”

“They’re both college professors at University teaching – surprise surprise – English literature. What about yours?”

“Both doctors. My dad is a pediatrician, which is also what I want to do and my other dad is a cardiologist. I’m sort of torn so I’m thinking maybe becoming a pediatric cardiologist.”

“I could definitely see you with children. You’re going to be a great doctor.”

“Thanks. My dads think so too. They inspire me.”

“Wait I’m a bit confused. You have two dads?”

“Yes.”

“That’s awesome. I hope to meet them one day.”

“Oh totes. I’ll ask them what their schedule is like when we get back. They’ll love it.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“What about you miss big time producer.”

“Stop it.”

“Talk to me. How are you really feeling about all of this?”

“I’m learning a lot about myself but I still feel like I’m the same old Beca. So I’m into girls now, like what’s the big deal.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“Will you judge me if I say I might be attracted to girls only?” I asked. I couldn’t look at Chloe. I’m scared of her rejecting me.

“Hey.” She makes me turn to her and now we were sitting facing each other. “I would never. You can tell me anything and I will never take that against you. Like you said, so what’s the big deal? It’s your journey, at your own pace. I really am proud of you.”

“Thank you. I know. It’s just that. I’m scared cause imagine if someone like you, so sweet and caring and kind can’t accept me, then who else can?”

“You will always have me. Always. No matter what.” She cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

I was getting teary eyed and I didn’t really want to cry in front of Chloe so I playfully pull away.

“Alright, let’s start walking back. We have a dinner party to attend.”

We made it back to the hotel. We didn’t run into anyone like Charlotte or Jesse so I’m feeling good about dinner later. Of course my mom would send me a text to remind me about it. How could I forget, mother dearest?

I decided to go for a little black dress with a leather jacket over.

“Alright, you ready?”

“Wow.” Was all I can say when I saw Chloe.

“What? Is it too much cleavage? I can change.”

“No, it’s perfect.”

“Alright, quit staring. Ooh I love your jacket.” She continues to check me out. “Come here let me help you with your make up.”

My parents rented out a function hall for the night. Around sixty people were there and it was weird. I was mainly being re-introduced to Aunties and Uncles and distant cousins. Chloe made it better. She made small talk with almost everyone. We were only able to say hello to my parents briefly, everyone wanted to talk to them. 

We found a spot by the bar, which was the place to be.

“What are you ladies having?” The bartender asked.

“We will have shots please and rum and coke.”

“Coming right up.”

As soon as the shots were served, I finished both my shots straight up.

Chloe raised her eyebrows but eventually drank hers too. “Big night?”

“I don’t know. I’m just so anxious.”

“So tell me, where’s Jesse?”

I haven’t seen Jesse and we haven’t ran into Charlotte. Thank god for that. But then I see Jesse and we made eye contact. Now he was making his way towards me. 

“Speaking of the devil.” I say to Chloe and got up from my seat to greet Jesse.

“Becs.” He hugs to greet me. To be honest, aside from sleeping with my former best friend, Jesse was a good guy. “How are you?”

“I’m good. How are you?”

“I’m getting married!” He then introduces me to his fiancé. “This is Laura.”

“Hi. Beca. Uhm, this is Chloe, my housemate.”

“Hi nice to meet you, Chloe.” Jesse went straight to give Chloe a hug.

“So when’s the big day?” I asked.

“We haven’t settled on a date yet. But I would really love it if you could come.”

“Of course, if my schedule permits it, I would love to. Let me know as soon as you do.”

Jesse hugs me again. “I will. It’s really good to see you Becs. Maybe next time we can catch up properly.”

“I’ll give you a call when I’m in LA.”

“I look forward to it.” Jesse grabbed their drinks and left.

Chloe leans into me. “He seemed nice.”

“He is. He was a really good guy. We were really good friends before we started dating.”

“I can’t picture him and Charlotte doing it.”

“Fuck Chlo, that’s disgusting.”

“Right?”

We stared at each other for a bit then laughed. “You wanna dance? Come on dance with me.”

“Yes please. Show me more of your moves, Bec.” 

We danced with oldies, distant relatives, and even my parents at one point. I had never had that much fun in a family event before.

We were back in our spot at the bar, all sweaty and our feet sore. We were having one more drink for the road before calling it a night. I saw Jesse walking towards me, he didn’t have Lauren with him this time and he didn’t look very happy.

“Hey Jess. Want a drink? On me.” And I laughed at my own joke cause there was an open tab. “Get it, get it?”

“I hate to do this to you Becs but it’s Charlotte. She is wasted. She’s asking for you. Could you just help her up to her room? Here are her keys, she’s in 307.”

I stare at him. He was dead serious. Fuck my life. I sighed. “Sure. Hand it over. Where is she?”

“Do you want me to come and help you?” Chloe offered.

“It’s alright Chlo. This is my shit. I’ll see you back in the room alright? I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ll just finish my drink then go. You know where to find me if you need me.”

“Thanks Chlo. Oh, take this.” I removed my jacket and put it over her shoulders. “You know, I wouldn’t want to mess up my good jacket.” I winked at her. “Let’s go Jess. Let’s get this shit over with.” I looked back to Chloe one last time before I left her at the bar.

She raises her glass to me and flashed me her signature smile. It was all I needed and she looked so good with my jacket on. I shake my head and follow Jesse to where Charlotte was.

She was a mess. Her mascara was all over the place and she was on the floor of the women’s toilets. 

I crouched down to where she was. “Hey. What’s going on? Come on, let me take you back to your room.”

“Beca! Jesse wasn’t lying when he said he’ll come get you.”

“Yeah I’m here. Now come on.” I grabbed her arm and put it over my shoulder. “You sure you don’t want Jesse to carry you?”

Jesse looked at me amused. 

“No I want you.” Charlotte said and I rolled my eyes at Jesse. 

We were able to avoid the other guests and find another exit. When we were in front of the door, Jesse helped me open it and we laid Charlotte on her bed. I turned to Jesse. “I got it from here Jess. You can go back to Laura now.” 

“Are you sure? She won’t mind.”

“I'm sure, it’s good to see you buddy. See you tomorrow at the ceremony.”

“Alright. Message me when you’re all good or if you need anything.”

“I will. But if I forget, please don’t worry. I’m in room 310 in case.”

“Okay. Good night Becs.” Jesse leans in and kisses me in the cheek.

When Jesse left. I looked down to Charlotte and sighed. I wiped her face with a face towel and looked through her cabinets for a change of clothes. I couldn’t find any and I didn’t want to go through her stuff so I decided I’ll just take off her dress and wipe her down with the towel.

Charlotte was passed out for the most part but she woke up before I was about to leave.

“Hey.”

I looked back at her. “Hey. There’s water there on the side table. You will need it in the morning. I could get you some Advil from our room too.”

“Stay with me tonight. I just need a cuddle.”

“Go back to sleep Charlotte. Drink your water.”

“Please? I know I can’t compare to your new friend but, please?”

“Good night Charlotte.” I switched off her lights and left.

I got back to our room and saw Chloe sleeping soundly. I grabbed my towel and jammies to change. I went for a quick shower. I was just hanging my towel when I saw Chloe move.

“Did I wake you? I’m so sorry.”

“No it’s alright. How is she? Come here.”

“She’s alright, got her back in her room safe and sound.”

I snuggled into Chloe’s side. “That’s good. Are you okay?” She asked sleepily.

“More than okay. Good night Chlo.”

“Good night Bec.”

Yeah never in any universe will I choose Charlotte over this. 

I woke up to my alarm. 8.30am. “Fuck. Why does my head hurt? I wasn’t even that drunk.”

I looked around and noticed Chloe wasn’t here. I grabbed my phone and nothing. No text from Chloe. I didn’t feel like going down for coffee so I ordered room service, I also ordered for Chloe because I don’t know it felt wrong to just order for myself.

I was waiting for the food when I heard Chloe come in.

“Hey.” She said.

She was wearing running shorts and a sports bra. “Did you go for a run?”

“I checked out their gym. Not too bad. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet. Have you? I got us room service.”

“That’s great. I’m just going to go shower. Wanna join me?” She says with a wink.

I just stare at her and she just laughs as she enters the bathroom. What the hell? Was she serious? You know what, fuck this. I wanna know if she’s serious. I quickly jumped out of bed. 

When I entered the bathroom, I could hear the shower running.

“What took you so long?” I heard Chloe.

It was a bit foggy because of the steam from the hot water. I took off my robe and walked to the shower.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” She hands me a loofah and turns around.

I grabbed it and started to use the loofah on Chloe’s back. But then horny Beca took over again. I turned Chloe to face me and started to use the loofah on her chest. I was focused on playing with her breast when I heard Chloe stifle a moan. I looked up to her and she was biting her lip. I stepped closer and wrapped her in a kiss. It started slow but as it got deeper, I had a feeling we were going to be here for a while.

So tick shower sex in my bucket list. We were having breakfast on the balcony in our robes. I was getting goose bumps by how domestic this all feels.

And it was in this moment where I was sitting across from Chloe, watching her raise her cup of coffee to her lips with the sun on her hair and face, it brings out her eyes and there were crinkles around it from laughing at whatever I just said that I realised, ‘Holy fuck. I’m falling for Chloe.’

We were seated on the third row. My parents have just renewed their vows. 

“Why are you crying?” I whispered to Chloe.

“How beautiful was that? Don’t you think that was so beautiful?”

Oh Chloe. I put my hand on her back and start rubbing soothing circles to comfort her. She simply leans her head onto my shoulder.

The ceremony also didn’t last long, when we were able to catch my parents afterwards, we said our quick goodbyes cause we knew they were going to be in demand the whole day. We promised that we would visit them soon as well. I gave both my parents a hug. They may not be perfect but they were my flawed parents and I love them both. 

They also hugged Chloe and there was that tug in my heart again. We grabbed our bags and we started to walk towards my car.

“Alright you ready to go?” I asked Chloe. 

“Why are you excited? Really that keen to leave this place?”

“I just feel like we’re entering a new chapter in our lives. And I’m excited cause you’re going to be a big part of mine from now on.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s get this show on the road.”

END … for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it was a happy ending sort of but not a bechloe endgame ending (yet!). I’m going to start working on Chloe’s POV. 
> 
> Be back soon you guys!


End file.
